The US Patent Appl. Pub. No. 2008/0009763 provides a fixable microprobe array which is able to be inserted into the skin and has a conductive layer thereon for sensing a signal.
The TW Patent Appl. Pub. No. 200701947 provides a cloth for detecting the electric signal on the human skin, wherein the cloth is made of metal fibers or conductively polymeric fibers.
The US Patent Appl. Pub. No. 2004/0073104 provides an electrode being applied to measure the physiological signal. By setting a wet foam rubber between the electrode and the skin, the electric conductivity of the electrode is increased and the interferences of the measured signal are decreased.
Keeping the drawbacks of the prior arts in mind, and employing researches full-heartily and persistently, the applicant finally conceived a dry electrode having a relatively lower resistance and the manufacturing method thereof.